Oh My!
by cheesepuff
Summary: Just when Yugi and his friends were beginning to understand the seven millenium items, another one shows up with a mysterious exchange student. Yeah, you get the jist, so r/r and enjoy!
1. End of the year arrival

Oh My! 

By: cheesepuff (Lollipop Princess)

"Yay! Justa week until summer vacation!" Exclaimed an energetic blonde teen as he jumped into his desk in his first period class. "Justa week an' I'm gonna be able to sleep late an' eat ice cream any ol' time I wanna!" 

"Is all you that think about food, Joey?" Asked the short boy who took the seat next to Joey. His black, red and blonde hair was spiked high over his head, and he had maroon eyes. He wore an unusual golden necklace that was shaped like an upside down pyramid over his blue uniform. 

"Nah, Yugi, I think of other things too," replied Joey easily. A smirk could be seen on the on the tall brown haired boy that had just sat in front of Joey. 

"Yeah, Yug. You know he thinks of Mai, too," he said while jerking his head toward the blonde haired girl who had just walked into the classroom. Joey's face tinged pink and he made a ferocious expression that was more comical than intimidating. 

"No way, Honda! Ya know I don't like her!" His reply was both lame and defensive. Yugi and Honda just laughed as Joey tried to come up with any kind of excuse as to why he "didn't" like Mai. Another girl walked in, sat down next to Yugi and said, 

"Now, now you two. We aren't teasing Joey again, now are we?" She smiled and her blue eyes gleamed. She looked very amused by Joey's frustrated face. "Hey Mai! Come sit over here!" She hollered across to room to the pretty blonde and gestured to the chair next to Joey. 

"No, no, no, Anzu!" Whispered to Joey (who was trying to hide under his desk) to his bemused friend as Mai walked over and to take the seat. He sat up in a flash as she sat down "Oh, hi Mai, didn't see you comin'! Ah, heh, heh..." He said scratching his head. She gave him a weird look. 

"Sure, ok..." Mai then directed her attention to the others, "Hey, does my hair look ok?" Yugi, Honda and Anzu all sighed and sweatdropped (A/N: Ya know when a big uh, sweat drop appears by their heads?). Those two were defiantly hopeless. Just before the bell rang for class to begin a white haired boy flew in the door, spotted Yugi and his friends and took the seat in front of Yugi. 

"Hey, Bakura, why are you late?" Whispered Yugi from behind the boy as their teacher walked in. 

"I was late waking this morning, my alarm was broken," Bakura whispered back. The sharp sound of a ruler hitting a desk interrupted the boys' conversation. 

"Good morning, class," she said slowly, in a way that could make you feel stupid, if it didn't sound so damn funny. "I am pleased to inform you that we have a new exchanged student form America," a murmur went around the room, "Please welcome Miss Reno Harrington to our class. Come in Miss Harrington." A tall girl walked in. Her black hair was cut short to just under her chin and her bangs hung over her green eyes. She was you could say beautiful, but that would be going to far, pretty wasn't quite enough though. She smiled shyly at her new classmates and waited for instructions. 

"You may sit next to..." The teacher scanned the room for a free seat and spotted one between Bakura and another boy named Seto, "Bakura, raise your hand please. You may sit next to him." Reno walked quickly to her seat and gave a quick smile to Bakura and Seto before sitting down. 

"Hi, Reno, welcome to our class," Said Anzu from behind her. Reno turned and smiled at Anzu, 

"Hello, and thanks," She to whispered in shaky Japanese to avoid getting caught by the teacher who had started her final lesson. 

"Hey, if you want you can hang out with me and my friends until you get to know some more people," Anzu whispered back. This brightened the features of Reno's face as she gave Anzu a huge smile. 

"Oh thank you! I was worried I wouldn't have anyone to talk to here," she said just a little too loudly and caught the teacher's attention. She cleared her throat and glared at Reno, as the girl turned around with an apologetic look on her face with a light blush to accompany it. 

As the teacher droned on her students started drifting to their special places, or just plain falling asleep, as Joey had just done. Bakura sat looking slightly at Reno wondering why she had started so late in the school year, when a flash of gold on her arm caught his attention. Showing just a little from under her right sleeve was a golden armband. _Oh nothing special_ Bakura thought and as he was about to turn away Reno shifted slightly so he could see the details of the armband better. In the middle of it was an Egyptian styled eye. Bakura just stared shocked, _No... It couldn't be could it?_

Well thats done! So what do u think? I really wanna know, because I haven't written in so long. I'm sorry this chapter was really boring, but it'll get better I promise! Oh, and sorry I mixed the Japanese and American YGO character names. Please Review! I'll have more up soon, hopefully. 

P.S. Sorry so short! 


	2. Not another one

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a little short, and I'll try to make this one longer if I can. Since I wasn't sure of all the characters' ages I made them the same age. They are supposed to be Juniors in my story by the way. Umm... Hope you enjoy! ^-^ 

Oh My! 

By: cheesepuff (Lollipop Princess) 

"Reno! You're going to be late to meet your new friends if you don't hurry!" 

"Sorry, Aunt Hitomi. I'm a little slow getting ready, I guess. Have you seen my purse?" Asked a rather frantic Reno as she scrambled around looking for her lost bag. She finally spotted it when she picked up a cushion from the sofa in the living room. Just as she was about to rush out the door a hand grabbed each of her shoulders. 

"Calm down, child!" Said the short, black haired woman who must have been Reno's aunt. She tugged at Reno's shirt to straighten it out, patted her hair, and handed her a jacket. "Have a nice time with your friends, and don't get into trouble!" 

"I won't... Promise!" Reno replied as she headed for the door, but just as she was about to leave she turned back and hugged her aunt. "Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered then turned and left. Hitomi just smiled. 

--------------------*~ 

"AH! I wonder where she could be!" Cried Joey pounding his fists on the booth that he, Anzu, Yugi, Bakura, Honda, and Mai were crowded into. "My stomach is callin' out to me sain' that it's _hungry_!" 

"Don't worry Joe, she'll get here soon I told Reno to meet us at 5:00, it's only uh... 5:30... Maybe she heard me wrong," Said Anzu glancing at pizza shop's clock that hung over the counter. 

"Can we just order already? My stomach is singing too now," said Honda holding his rumbling tummy. Anzu sighed and looked at Yugi. 

"We could order, most likely she'll be hear soon. It won't hurt anything, and it'll get these two to be quiet," Yugi reasoned with a good natured smile. 

"Anything to shut these two whining morons up," Mai said rolling her eyes. "I want cheese pizza!" And so the fighting began over what type of pizza to order. 

"Next time I'll just cook dinner, it'll save a lot of trouble," Ryou (Bakura) whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded his head in agreement. They finally decided on a large ¼ pepperoni, ¼ cheese, ¼ supreme, ¼ sausage pizza and ordered. After about 15 minutes of singing stomachs, talkin' bellies, and groaning Joeys the pizza arrived. 

"Well I guess Reno isn't coming," sighed Anzu, _I hope she didn't just ditch us, she seemed nicer than that at school._

"Don't worry Anzu I'm sure something came..." Yugi's last comment was cut off by a large clatter at the front door of the restaurant. All of the customers' heads turned to see what had happened. Just inside the door was a girl sitting on her butt with a pizza on the ground next to her, and a young waiter on his knees in front of her. It seemed the two had collided. As the girl realized what had happened her face flared bright red. 

"Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been running so fast! Here let me help you," she grabbed a napkin and started helping the angry waiter wipe up the mess wipe up the mess, "I'm so sorry!" She said one last time before getting up and looking around. 

"Hey isn't that Reno?" Asked Ryou to no one imparticular, as Reno spotted them and waved, "I guess it is." She walked over, still bright red, and stopped in front of the table. The other six just stared at her, and after a moment started laughing. 

"H-Have a nice trip?" Honda asked clutching his side. Anzu punched him in the arm as she giggled. Reno smiled shyly and laughed embarrassed. 

"Hey Reno," She said scooting over and smashing Bakura and Yugi into the wall and patted the spot next to her, "You can sit here." 

"Oh, how embarrassing," Reno giggled and shook her head, her blush slightly fading. "I'm sorry I was late I got a little, um, lost. Heh heh. I had to ask so many people how to get here." 

"Thats ok, there is still food left," Anzu swatted Joey's hand to stop him from taking all the pizza. "I'm just glad you showed up." 

"So, Reno, why did you start so late in the year?" Asked Mai as she grabbed a slice of the cheese pizza. 

"Ummm... It's kinda a long story, but I'll make it short. My parents sent me away to live with my aunt and uncle here because we were having some problems. And I started so late because they thought the last week of school would make a difference in my studies." 

"You're lucky you don't have to take final exams!" 

"Shut up, Joey! Don't talk with your mouth full," Mai elbowed him in the face. 

"Yeah I am lucky," Reno smiled. 

--------------------*~ 

"Thanks for dessert, Reno! You're a-ok in my book!" Joey stretched and yawned. 

"Sure thing, I felt bad for being late," Reno smiled and looked at the clock, "Oh, geeze! It's already 7:30, where did the time go?" 

"Oh man, I gotta be gettin' home," Joey stood up and pushed Honda out of the booth in order to get out. 

"Hey!" He shoved Joey, "You could've just asked me to move! I have to get going too." After a few good-byes Mai, Joey and Honda left the pizza shop and left Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, and Reno standing by the door. 

"Hey it was fun hanging out with you Reno. I'll see you two tomorrow at school. Come on Yugi, walk me home," Anzu grabbed Yugi's hand. 

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Yugi waved with his free hand as he and Anuz walked away. This just left Reno and Bakura who stood a little uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Reno scuffed the floor with her shoe, then looked up and smiled shyly, 

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, too." She said and walked out, _Hmmm... They_ _were all so nice to me, I'm glad I met them._ She looked around and realized she had no clue which way to go. Everything looked different now that it was dark. Panic rose up in her chest as she took another glance around. She spotted Bakura who was just exiting the restaurant and sighed with relief. _Oh, thank goodness! _As Reno rushed over to him looking a little lost Ryou smiled said, 

"Oh, hi again." 

"Umm... Can I ask you a favor?" Reno asked in a worried tone. 

"Sure, what would you like?" Bakura wondered what was wrong with her. 

"Well, umm... You see... I forgot the way to my house. Will you walk me home?" She asked looking shamefacedly at the ground and was again scuffing her toe. Bakura's face softened into a smile as he laughed, 

"Of course I will. What street to you live on?" 

"Uh, 182nd St. Do you know where that is?" Reno looked so grateful that Bakura laughed again. 

"Yes I do, just follow me," gesturing for her to follow he crossed the street. "Do you need me to show you around sometime? You wouldn't want get lost again, now would you?" 

"Thanks for the offer, the sooner you take me on a tour the better, I guess," she sheepishly laughed. They walked in silence for a while until Bakura broke the tension. 

"So whats the long version of the story?" Reno looked up from the ground that she had intently been staring at. 

"Huh?" She asked confused. 

"You said earlier that the story of why you were here was long, and I was wondering what the whole story was," Bakura explained patiently. 

"Oh... Sorry I didn't understand. Um... Well I guess it isn't that long of a story, I just didn't feel comfortable saying it in front of everybody..." Reno looked back at the ground as they continued to walk. She reached up and rubbed her shoulders as if she were cold. Bakura glanced at her as she did this and again noticed a shine of gold from her arm. His eyes widened, he had completely forgot about her mysterious armband with the hustle and bustle of the day. Wonderingly he thought about it. _Could that possibly be a millennium item? How could it be? We already know where all seven are and nobody has ever heard of an eighth one..._

"Thats a nice armband you're wearing, where did you get it?" He asked trying to hide his suspicion and surprise_. _Reno glancedat her right arm and hesitated for a few seconds before saying, 

"Oh, this old thing? I got it... Uh... From my grandma when I was little," she sounded almost unsure of what she had just said. Bakura looked at her puzzled at her change in attitude, 

"Do you know where she got it from? Was there a story behind it?"Reno looked around not meeting Ryou's eyes. _If I tell him the truth he'll think I'm a freak like almost every other person I've ever told... _A mysterious voice in her head cut into her thoughts_ /Go on tell him, see what he says. He might see you as the freak you really are./ _Bakura who was watching her face closely was shocked when her expression changed from a flustered look to one of fear and anger. _Shut up, Bastard! Get out of my head! _Reno screamed in her mind only to be answered by, _/Don't you dare yell at me, you know what happens when you yell like that./ _She looked up with a scared look in her eyes and saw Bakura looking at her. She had almost forgotten about him. Her face immediatelywent back to normal and she replied trying to pretend nothing had just happened, 

"Oh my grandma never told me about this she just gave it to me as a gift." Bakura just stared at her for a moment, now he was almost sure that the mysterious piece of jewelry was from ancient Egypt just like his ring, but he needed to find out more. He knew he wouldn't get any information from Reno and he could feel his Yami stirring inside him, hungry for the power that another millennium item could provide him with, so he decide to talk to Yugi about the situation and hurry Reno home before his Yami overpowered him. 

"Oh I see. We're almost to your house, just another block," Bakura said. 

"Thank you so much for walking me home, you're so nice!" She was just happy the subject of her cursed armband had been dropped. 

"Sure, when would you like a tour around town?" Bakura asked as they reached her front door. 

"Umm... I'll get back to you on that. I need to check and see when I'm not busy," she answered with her hand on the doorknob. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then." 

"Yes, well, goodnight," Bakura waved as he left. He was just barely controlling his Yami and he repeatedly heard shouts of, _/Let me out!/_ and _/You're going to be sorry.../ _echoing through his mind. His mental battling with his Yami and the fact that he had to look forward to exams the next day was wearing Ryou out and he just wanted to get home. 

As Reno entered her house she hung up her coat and headed into the living room to say goodnight to her Aunt, Uncle and both of her cousins. Her uncle was sitting in his armchair reading a newspaper, her aunt Hitomi was sitting on the sofa, and her cousins were sprawled out in front of the TV watching some evening sitcom. They all looked up as she walked in_._

"Did you have a fun?"Asked her cousin before gluing his eyes back on the tube. Reno smiled and replied, 

"Yeah, but I'm going to bed now." 

"So early? It's only 8:00," Aunt Hitomi asked after glancing at the clock. 

"Yes I'm wiped out from the day, I guess. So, goodnight everyone," She answered and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Her nice guardians had been nice enough to give Reno her own room so she didn't have to share with her cousins. She sighed and started getting ready for bed. After changing into her pj's Reno brushed her teeth and washed her face in the bathroom down the hall from her room. Just as she got back into her room and was about to get into her bed she felt a shape throb in her head as though a migraine headache was just coming on. _/This should teach you not to be a smart ass./ _Said that voice in her head. Then a feeling almost like squeezing went through Reno's head. "Arrgh!" She cried. The feeling was so painful that she staggered and grabbed the side of her bed to keep her balance. The grip on her brain was tightening and after a minute Reno flopped onto her bed unconscience. 

--------------------*~ 

Ummm... You like? I'm hoping to have more of the other characters in the chapters to come. Please review, I would appreciate it. 


End file.
